1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a porphyrin monomer, a porphyrin-containing poly(azine), and a metal ion porphyrin-containing poly(azine) and the process of formation thereof. More specifically, the invention relates to the preparation of specific porphyrin monomers having reactive diamine or dialdehyde substituents, their reaction with dialdehydes or diamines respectively, to produce polyporphyrin optionally containing one or more metal ions. The polymers are useful as semiconductors and electrically conducting films, non-linear optical (NLO) materials, sensor materials, magnetic materials, electrochromic polymers, photo and electrocatalysts and advanced structural materials.
2. Description Of Related Art
There is a strong demand for the development of metal ion containing organic polymers for a variety of advanced electrical, optical and structural applications. To synthesize useful metal ion containing polymers is often a complicated time-consuming and costly process.
U.S. Patents of general interest include the following:
Tsuchida, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,466 disclose non-azine polymeric metal ion complexes.
Fukuda, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,681 disclose non-azine porphyrin derivatives for cancer diagnosis.
Schmidt, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,723 disclose non metal ion-containing porphyrin monomer derivatives as immunoassay markers.
Gotoh, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,386 disclose magnesium or aluminum ion-containing phthalocyanine monomer and polymer compositions.
S.C. Narang et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,502 disclose the synthesis of porphyrin-based metal ion-containing polymers using tetraketone porphyrin monomers and tetramines.
None of these references individually or collectively teach or suggest the present invention.
All references, articles, patents, standards and the like cited in this application are incorporated by reference in their entirety.
It is therefore desirable to produce new generation polymers which exhibit high thermal stability and good electrical conductivity without undue expense or time. The conjugated porphyrin based polymers of the present invention accomplish these objectives.